Neville Longbottom and the Crushed Senshi
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Neville unexpectedly develops a crush on a Senshi, but which one? And why is Draco running around looking like Bugs Bunny? THIS IS A SAMPLE, PEOPLE. SHOULD I CONTINUE? REVIEW AND TELL ME OR NO SEQUEL FOR YOU! Seriously, should I finish this?


A/N: I've wanted to do another Harry Potter fic for awhile now, but was caught up in some-er-rather personal business. Now that it's over now, however, I'm free to concentrate my energies where I'm rather appreciated. This fic takes place during the Senshi's year at Hogwarts, as most of my HP fics will. Hey, you all asked for it. I hope you like!! Oh, yes, there is an overlapping scene in this fic. I've put it in the beginning-where else to start an interesting fic, eh??

Ch. 1

Sailormoon came down to the Great Hall. The ceiling showed the sky outside to be foreboding. She sighed; she was due for Care of Magical Creatures class this morning. It wouldn't do to be taking care of a soggy unicorn. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, noticing Ron glancing up at the ceiling in something akin to anxiousness. 

"That doesn't look good," he said, worry seeping into his voice. Hermione smiled a bit. 

"So it rains on us. Worse things have happened, haven't they?" she asked. Ron made a face. 

"I'd almost prefer being snatched out of my body to the smell of wet horse."

"It isn't a horse, it's a unicorn," Hermione pointed out. "For all you know, it may smell lovely."

"It could be worse," Harry said, eating his eggs. "You could be belching slugs again."

Sailormoon's eyes widened. "Belching slugs?"

"It's a long story," Ron said, stuffing bacon into his mouth. "It involves the car that lives in the Forbidden Forest."

"Wait-Car…that lives…"

Hermione tapped her on the arm. "It's no use thinking about it too hard, it won't do you any good and you may hurt yourself."

"You seem pretty coordinated during the dry season," a haughty female voice came from behind her. "But can you handle yourself in the rain?" Sailormars smirked. "Let's hope it doesn't thunderstorm."

Sailormoon didn't bother to turn around as she gave her reply. "Funny, Rei. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were Malfoy with a couple of..."

Professor McGonagall had been discussing Charms theories with Professor Flitwick when she saw the first handfuls of food sail across the Great Hall. In a few moments, an all-out food fight had broken out across the hall, the situation not being helped much by the magically refilling plates. She gasped as she got a handful of scrambled eggs thrown in her face. 

Professor Dumbledore took his plate under the table and proceeded to finish his meal there. Professor Snape was sitting, frozen with fury as handful after handful of bright red jelly splattered onto his black robes. Argus Filch was, as could be imagined, dancing in his fury. Professor McGonagall stood to command them to stop, but the students were riled up now and she only presented herself as a new target. 

She sat back down and peered through the airborne food to see if she could find the cause. Her first clue came from the shouting in Japanese over at the Gryffindor table. While everyone else was laughing and throwing the food, Sailormoon and Sailormars were trying their best to kill each other, literally, going at it hammer and tongs. She looked over to Snape, who had noticed it too. 

"The Fire Senshi.." He muttered. "If she gets the bright idea to use her powers, we're all in trouble." The two of them watched as the other Senshi slipped over to their table and tried to hold the two battling Senshi back, the situation not helped by the slippery state of everyone's clothes. Finally the plates stopped refilling-Someone had gotten to the House Elves and told them of the situation. Once the food was gone, most of the students immediately calmed down and sat, grinning ear to ear. Professor McGonagall dared to stand up again. Even Mars and Moon stopped fighting to listen to her. 

"Those responsible for this food fight," she said, her eyes narrowed. "Have an hour to come to me and confess. After that I will use my own means to find out, and I do not think any of you will like that." With that, she walked out past the stunned students. Mars and Moon looked at each other simultaneously and gulped. 

Professor McGonagall had all but given up on the two Senshi and was just getting up to go to their commonrooms to fetch them when a timid knock sounded on the door to her office. She sat back down in her chair and called out for them to enter.

A cleaned-up Sailormoon and Sailormars walked in, each alternating between throwing pitiful looks at the Professor and very hateful looks at each other. They stopped when they saw the look on Professor McGonagall's face. 

"You two," she said, after a moment of tense silence. "Have a lot of explaining to do."

"Sailormoon started it, Professor," Sailormars said at once. "She called me Malfoy with a couple-"

"Only after she walked up behind me and insulted me, first!" Sailormoon interrupted. "Ask Harry, Ron and Hermione! They heard the entire thing!"

"Silence!" Professor McGonagall said, and both Senshi fell silent, looking at the bottom of their robes. 

After a moment, Professor McGonagall sighed. She walked over to the fireplace and threw some powder into it. 

"Professor Snape, I have them here."

Sailormars blanched as the imposing figure of Snape came out of the fireplace, and looking not at all happy. Moon felt she was no better off than Mars: both teachers were incredibly strict. In fact, given Snape's feelings towards her, she'd rather have moved into the Slytherin dormitories than face Professor McGonagall. 

"Each claims the other started it," Professor McGonagall said softly to Snape. "And Sailormoon says she has the word of Potter, Granger and Weasley to say that Sailormars actually did."

Snape's features grew darker, as they always did at the mention of Harry's name. He cleared his throat and spoke in a voice barely audible over the sound of the fireplace. 

"Both of you acted very immaturely today," Snape said. "Sailormars in insulting Sailormoon and throwing the first handfuls of food, and Sailormoon in responding the way she did. I am very surprised at both of you, I would have expected better from each of you. I am taking twenty-five points from both houses."

The Senshi gaped. Sailormars, flustered, sputtered in Japanese. "De mo Sensei-"

"Make it fifty," Professor McGonagall said suddenly. "And a detention for each of you. One more word, English or otherwise and I will double it."


End file.
